Is that Kagome?
by alucardgal
Summary: Kagome has spent six months in the future from an injury that she got in a fight thanks to Inuyasha. She comes back changed for the better. Rated M for future chapters, whenever.
1. Prologue

**Flames will be roasting marshmallows!**

**Me: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic! Please be nice! Just a one-shot to see how everyone likes it! If I get enough reviews I will continue a little bit more. Kagome please the disclaimer!**

**Kagome: Ok, alucardgal does not own Inuyasha; if she did it would be in more chaos than normal! Now one the one-shot fic!**

**-Prologue-**

It has been about six months since Kagome has been injured, again, thanks to the dog-boy known as Inuyasha. During Kagome's recovery she started to train in her spiritual powers so that won't happen again.

"I wonder what is happening with the others." Kagome wonders out loud in her room, as she is working on her school work. Her mother and grandfather had both decided that when Kagome returns to the feudal era, she will be considered homeschooled.

Kagome sighs, and looks at her alarm clock and sees it about time to hit the hay. "Well, tomorrow is the last of public school day for me, and thanks goodness." She mumbles to herself, and went to bed.

After her 'official' last day at a public school that was uneventful. The monstrosity of her yellow camping bag is filled with all she needs, and Kagome, looks at what she will wear.

"I am not Kikyo, but thanks to mama, I will not look like her." Kagome states to herself as she puts on her revamped priestess robes. The style is the same as Kikyo's, but not the colors, the top is in the color of baby blue, with the trimmings in dark blue, the bottoms are dark blue, with the trimmings in the color of baby blue.

Kagome also packed another set, in case of needing to, the colors for this set, was light green with the trimmings of brown, and the bottoms are brown with light green trimmings.

After checking and double checking for her supplies, and treats for everyone. Kagome hopes that everyone-Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Shippo, Inuyasha, would not be too upset for not coming back right away.

Kagome gathered her yellow monstrosity, her new bow and arrows, and a sword that she found on the shrine.

Kagome smiles when she looks at her sword, "I can't wait until I tell Sango that I know the basics of sword play now." Kagome whispered quietly, and then straps her sword, like how Inuyasha does. Before leaving her room, Kagome takes a quick look in making sure she did not forget anything.

As soon as Kagome is at the bottom of the stairs, a little boy, known as Souta, tackle hugs his older sister with tears in his eyes, knowing that it will be a long time before he sees her again. "I'll miss you Kagome." Souta whispers in sadness. "I will miss you too, Souta. Be good; take care of mom and grandpa." Kagome replies as she was returning his hug.

Kagome then hugs her grandfather, who in turns gives her some already made sutras, and a kit to how to make them with supplies for doing so. "Your mother is at the well, Kagome." Her grandfather tells her. "Ok grandpa, I will miss you, I will see when I get back." Kagome replies as she takes the sutras, and kit, the already sutras in her sleeves, and the kit into her yellow monstrosity, then proceed to walk outside toward the well house.

When Kagome reached the well house, she hears her mother silently sobbing. Kagome expertly sneaked into the well house, seeing her mother, looking into the well, crying softly. "Oh mama, don't cry!" Kagome cried out, as she hugged her mother from behind.

Her mother, turns around, and states with tears, "T-this is it? Kagome, please take care of yourself. And don't forget, do not tell them!"

"I won't mama, don't worry." Kagome replies with tears in her eyes too.

Walking in is her brother, and grandfather, to see her off, like her mother. "Well it is time to finish this quest." Kagome states as she climb onto the lip of the well before jumping in.

With one last look at her future family, Kagome nods to them, as the futuristic family looks on with tears. Kagome looks away and jumps into the well, letting the time flowing magic's take her back to the past, to feudal Japan.

It was evening in the country side of feudal Japan; birds were quieting, while the crickets and other night time bugs, and animals were waking making noises in the peaceful place.

**SMACK!**

Well was peaceful, if it wasn't for a small group in the village of Edo. Siting by the fire in one of the small homes, that is closest to Inuyasha's forest. There is an elderly woman, with a black eye patch on her right eye; she is wearing the standard white and red, priestess robes. Sitting across of the elderly women, a young man, who is dressed, in black and purple monk robes, currently is rubbing his check with a satisfied smile. Next to the monk to his right, sits a young fuming woman, wearing body tight armor, a demon slayer kind of armor in black and pink.

Nestled between the elderly women and the younger woman, was a strange looking child, which had paws for feet, an orange colored fox like tail, and wearing blue and brown for clothes. The child had ears that were elf-like. In the strange child's lap, being petted by the child was a cream colored fur with black eared, and the tips of its two tails, was a kitten.

Across of the strange child and kitten by the curtain of the little home, sat, in robes of the fire rat, red in color of course, silver hair, for ears, were like silver puppy ears that twitched to every sound, this person was a young man. He was sitting with one leg up, the other down, and his sword in his lap, vertically in case of in needing it. The young man's eyes were closed, not wanting to look at anyone.

The strange child, jumped up abruptly, and ran out the curtain door, with the strange like kitten running after him.

"Wonder why Shippo left like that?" The now, not so pissed off young women, she had calmed a bit down, stated as she sat down a bit from the monk.

"Don't know why, child but ye will find out soon enough." The Elderly women stated with mirth her old eyes.

The group hears cries of joy, and talking, deciding that whoever it is will come in and talk to them.

Shippo came in with someone the group has not seen in about six whole months.

"Kagome…" The whole group states in shock, as the said person walks in the little house.

**Me: Well, sorry for leaving it there but if you want me to write…REVIEW!**

**Everyone in Inuyasha: NOOOO! READERS REVIEW! WE DO NOT WANNA BE STUCK HERE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Flames will be roasting marshmallows!**

**Me: Wow….can't believe this turn out! *dances around***

**Inuyasha: Hey, why are you dancing?**

**Me: Oh you'll see…hehehehehe….Kagome, Sango, Disclaimer please!**

**Kagome and Sango: Ok! Well, alucardgal doesn't own Inuyasha, if she did, it will be in chaos! Now onto the FIC!**

**888888**

**-Last time-**

**Shippo came in with someone the group has not seen in about six whole months.**

"**Kagome…" The whole group states in shock, as the said person walks in the little house.**

**8888888**

**-Chapter One-**

"Hey guys, I am back." Kagome greeted, monotone was her voice, and her expression had a smile not reaching her eyes. While her eyes showed a difference that everyone's noticed that she had changed, either for the better or for worse.

Jumping up onto her shoulder, Shippo, states, "Kagome I missed you too much!" and then gives her a large hug as he could, and nuzzles her neck by his fox instinct.

Reaching up and petted his head, Kagome replies, "I missed you too, and since you guys have had lunch. Sango, we need to talk, woman to woman."

The women in the demon slaying armor, now known as Sango, slightly cringed at how Kagome had talked, nodding in understanding. Looking down to Shippo in the corner of her left eye, Kagome states, "Shippo, you need to stay here for a second. All stay here except for Sango; I will tell you why when she and I return."

"Ok Kagome, but please hurry." Shippo replies, with a small smile, he jumps down and sat next to the older priestess.

After that, the two women left, and walked to the Sacred Tree of Ages, sitting down. A few minutes later, Kagome asked, "Sango, can you tell me something?"

Sango was uneasy, even when Kagome had asked her something, she replied, "Of Course Kagome, What is it?"

Kagome threw up a barrier, and stated, "First off before you become alarmed, that's a new trick I have learned. No one can see us, or hear us, or know we are here."

Sango blinked in surprise, at the sudden formed barrier, she also had noticed that the barrier is much stronger than it used to be.

"Wow Kagome! Your barrier is strong. Well, what is what you wanted to ask?" Sango inquired who was curious about her longtime friend and adopted sister.

Smiling like she has done before, and Kagome replies with her question, "Sango, What is the nature of dogs? Like as in the Alpha and the omega?"

Taken back by the question, Sango replies, "Well, what do you know?"

"Have you noticed how I am treated by Inuyasha? He treats me like I am the omega." Kagome states, with some kind of anger.

Sango thinks of what Kagome has said, '_yeah, now I understand as to why she asks this but why ask me…I have to find out.'_

"Kagome tell me why?" Sango questioned.

Kagome gave Sango a hard thoughtful look and then she replied, "I am sick and tired of being the Omega, I am going to formally challenge Inuyasha for the right of Alpha."

The two women started doing some catching up a bit, before Kagome challenges Inuyasha.

**888888888**

Meanwhile, back at the little house, the males of the group were becoming worried over where the two women had gone. It's a little late in the afternoon, Kagome and Sango has not returned.

Before anyone got to look for them, Sango walks in with a look of wonder on her face, but where was Kagome?

"Hey Sango, where is Kagome?!" Inuyasha demanded with annoyance in his face and tone.

Sango huffs but replies, "Kagome has sent me here to tell you guys to follow me. Oh and Kaede, you are also wanted, Kilala will take you."

So, the group followed Sango a bit into the forest that was named after Inuyasha. They can upon a clearing, seeing Kagome in the middle meditating. Not sitting well with Inuyasha, he was angry that Kagome is out here by herself, '_She would have been attacked, stupid wench!'_

"Kagome everyone is here." Sango called out to Kagome.

"Good, ok everyone here is the deal. I will speak, and then you can ask all the questions after. Sango already knows, and has the permission to smack you to keep you quiet till I am done." Kagome stated in a calm, stern way.

After seeing all nodding, Kagome continues, "I am sick and tired of being the damsel in distress, I am sick and tired of being belittled and emotionally controlled. I am sick and tired of someone not listening when asked to stop walking for a break. I am sick and tired of being compared, and I am sick and tired of someone of being a jerk!"

All but Sango became the universal form of the anime sweat drop. With uneasy looks all thoughts were, '_what happened to our Kagome?'_

"Inuyasha, you are a dog, so I will go by this. Inuyasha I challenge you as for the right of ALPHA OF OUR PACK! Kagome stated angrily, pulling out a delicate sword, that had transformed into pure blue-green, energy flames, and taking a battle stance soon after.

All but Sango had eyes widened, Sango states to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you have been challenge openly and formally for the right of Alpha, do you accept? If not, you will lose by default and lose your honor."

Inuyasha shakes his head to clear his thoughts, and replies, "Well, I guess I have no choice but to accept, you are on Kagome, no holding back even if you are human."

With the decision final, the two squared off, not one attacking yet but was circling each other.

Inuyasha attacked first, swiping Tessaiga from the right to the left, and then left to the right. Kagome surprised him by blocking him on both times and pushed back and countered with upward and downward motions.

Kagome round-house kicked Inuyasha in the chin throwing him onto the other side of the clearing. Kagome stayed standing and watched Inuyasha get up.

After rubbing his chin, the chin, stinging a bit, Inuyasha growled, and ran, raising Tessaiga yelled, "Wind Scar!" The Wind Scar was released when Inuyasha slashed the air where the demonic and holy magic's collided, rushing forward to Kagome.

Everyone who was not battling was shouting at Inuyasha, "No Inuyasha!"

Kagome smiled, and yelled an attack, "Breaking Holy Wave!"

A wave a pure blue energy dispersing the Wind Scar like it was nothing, or more like purifying it.

A wave of awe of the group that's not fighting, Inuyasha eyes widened but then narrowed.

"Sacred Flame Wave!" Kagome yelled, slashing the air with her sword, blue-green fire, like Shippo's, burst out of nowhere, and was aiming toward Inuyasha at high speeds. Unfortunately, for Inuyasha, it was a direct hit. Sending Inuyasha flying in the air, and precedes hitting a few trees behind him.

Kagome knowing she should end it now, raced to where Inuyasha had landed. She spots him trapped amongst the trees. Kagome quickly walks to Inuyasha and points the tip of her sword at his throat and demands in a dangerous tone, "Submit, I am now Alpha."

In shock at being defeated, by Kagome, he exposes his neck and says, while panting from exhaustion, "I submit, you are Alpha."

The group who were watching had caught up to see this, and was surprised that Kagome had beaten Inuyasha, and now is helping him out of his tree predicament.

**88888888888888**

Back at Kaede's little home, where Kagome, and Inuyasha is resting from the fight.

Inuyasha at his usual spot, everyone else is in their own usual spots too.

"Ah, Kagome, how did you learn to fight like that?" Miroku asked in curiosity. Looking up, from brushing Shippo's tail, she sighs.

"Well, first off…" Kagome starts but then erects a barrier like she did when she had talked to Sango. Kagome then continues, "I have learned a lot since I was gone. For one, the barrier I just erected. As you know my younger brother Souta has been taking Kendo lessons. I had asked him to teach me; in return I had helped him with his school projects."

Taking a breath, while losing herself, to the memories, that surfaced of her brother teaching her the basics and so on, but then continued, "Then finding out there was another true priestess, nearby. I had asked her if she could teach me a little. I surprised her on how pure my holy powers are." Chuckling at the end of the sentence, taking a moment for what she said to sink in.

"Ye child still amaze me. I am glad you have trained, but why do ye have such an odd priestess robes?" Kaede asked in amazement, and amusement.

Kagome looks at Kaede, and replies with a small smile, "These robes were made for me by my mother, and grandmother, who had past way before my dad did. I wear these robes for my family, honor, and pride. Also, so that, I would not be compared to Kikyo."

Nodding to Kagome's reasoning, Kaede let it go, knowing as to why. "What was your grandma like Kagome?" Shippo asked in his child like way.

Glancing down with a smile and replies, "My grandmother, well she was just like Kaede. My grandmother was and is Kaede's reincarnation."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: Mwhahahahahahaha! Give you something to think about! **

**Kaede: No wonder how I trust Kagome so much…**

**Kagome: What? O.O**

**Me: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Flames will be Roasting Marshmallows!**

**Me: YAY! Another Chappy!**

**Inuyasha: WHY!**

**Kagome: Now the disclaimer, alucardgal does not own Inuyasha, if she did, there would be more chaos! Now, onto the FIC!**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**-Last time-**

**Nodding to Kagome's reasoning, Kaede let it go, knowing as to why. "What was your grandma like Kagome?" Shippo asked in his child like way.**

**Glancing down with a smile and replies, "My grandmother, well she was just like Kaede. My grandmother was and is Kaede's reincarnation."**

-Chapter 2-

"What the Hell?" Inuyasha stated out in shock. "Ye sure that is true, Kagome? My reincarnation is your grandmother?" Kaede asked in wonderment. The other were surprised, unable to respond to the knowledge they were given.

Kagome smiles as she nods and replies, "I am Kaede, but that I have to stop, there is more, but it has to wait. I can't say any more than that."

"I understand Kagome." Miroku states in understanding. Sango and Shippo only nods, and Kilala, just mews and falls asleep, by Kagome's feet.

8888888888888888888888

Just before dinner, Kagome and Sango had decided to go to the hot spring to take a bath.

"Kagome, now that you are known as Alpha in our group. What are we going to do next?" Sango asks, in a curious tone, after she got into the spring.

"Well Sango, we are going to find Sesshomaru, and ask if we could join packs, so we can defeat Naraku. Once and for all, but I do know it would be difficult. But I will try and ask. If Inuyasha does not like it well tough, he has no say anymore." Kagome replies as she too got into the spring.

"What about Koga? He wants to get revenge for his pack." Sango asks as she eyes Kagome's scares on her back, right leg and left arm.

"I know he does, but he is getting annoying with his constant saying of me being his women. I do hope he remembers that promise he made with Ayame." Kagome replies before dunking her head under water to rinse her hair out of shampoo.

Sango nods and decided to finish and get out. "Are you coming Kagome? Kaede should have dinner ready."

"I will be there in a few Sango." Kagome replies with a wave.

As soon as Sango left, Kagome had raised a barrier, to protect her while she finished bathing.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After a good talk with Sango, and having a good soak, along with having a really good dinner.

Inuyasha asks gruffly, "Kagome now that you are Alpha, what are we doing tomorrow?"

Kagome replies, "You will find out tomorrow Inuyasha, whenever I decide to wake. If you decide to wake me before I am ready. I will S.I.T. you into submission for doing so." With that threat Kagome goes to bed.

8888888888888888888888

-Somewhere Else-

Walking a fast past, a lowly stature servant, rushing a scroll received from a carrier to the lord of the house. The servant knowing that the said carrier would be waiting for the reply as soon as possible. As soon as the servant arrived at the study, knocked, waiting for the permission for an 'enter'.

"Enter." Came the reply.

As soon as the servant entered, and held up the scroll, for the lord.

The lord of the house looked at the scroll, seeing it held the seal of one of his spies.

The lord was not wearing his normal attire; his shirt was royal blue, with silver colored designs of his form and house. His pants were the same color and design. His belt was silver, and his pelt in the same position as it always was, wrapped around his right shoulder. His maroon markings, on his checks, His golden hue eyes, his royal blue crescent moon on his forehead, showing his birthright. His hair in a high pony tail, to keep it out of his eyes while, working on paperwork. This lord is none other than Lord Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands.

He takes the scroll, and dismissed the servant then reads what it stated.

"Ah, so little brother, you lost to a human for the right of Alpha of your pack, and to a woman no less. Oh how interesting, and yet not unexpected." The lord stated with a small smile exposing a fang, with hidden glee, of his half-brother's misfortune.

Sesshomaru then writes a reply, and summons the servant to send his reply to the spy.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

-Another place, somewhere else-

In a valley in the northeast, were two gigantic wolves fighting for dominance. One, who was losing, was pure white as snow. The other was slightly larger, was brown with paws and ears were black, who was winning.

Finally, the larger one, wins, and made the smaller submit.

The two revert into humanoid forms.

One who was now unconscious, with red hair, with white and brown armor, was Ayame who now wears a mark on her neck, showing she now is a mated female. The other who is holding her, wearing black and brown armor, was none other than Koga, who had made Ayame submit to him as a mate. "Oh I am sorry, Kagome, but I had to…I hope you would forgive me…and to you my mate, Ayame. I hope you would too." Koga whines, then he went into a cave that was in the valley to recuperate and work on getting his new mate happy, and settled with him.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: Well there you go!**

**Koga: WHAT! I wanted Kagome!**

**Kagome: Um…no…you promised Ayame!**

**Me: Well now people REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Flames will be roasting and toasting yummy marshmallows!**

**Me: 8 months of writer's block has been defeated! Say a big thank you to sassy2345, for lighting a fire under my booty!**

**Kagome: Finally! I get to see what happens next!**

**Me: Oh! Almost forgot! Most of the characters with be OOC! For the plot, whenever it shows up!**

**Sango: alucardgal does not own Inuyasha, if she did, there would be chaos! Now on with the Fic!**

** -last time-**

** We seen Kagome threaten Inuyasha with the Sit word, if he decides to wake her up without permission. We had seen a glance of Lord Sesshomaru with his secretive spies. Lastly, we had seen Koga had mated Ayame.**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

** -Chapter 3-**

Next morning, Kagome was sleeping peacefully, until she hears, "Stop it Inuyasha! That hurts!" From outside the small hut.

Groaning, she mumbles a small, "Sit boy." Then rolls over to sleep some more.

Outside where the Inuyasha crater is, Shippo, who is rubbing his head, where Inuyasha bopped him one or two.

Shippo, decided to go see if Kagome is awake, so he walked to her inside the hut.

When he got there, she was still sleeping.

'Mama must heard me yell, while she is sleeping.' He thought to himself.

"Shippo, are you going to stand there, or are going to give me a hug?" He was startled by Kagome who spoke.

"Yeah!" Shippo exclaims as he tackle hugs her.

"Let me guess, Inuyasha, was bopping you and I heard you yelling." Kagome asked him.

"Yeah." came his reply.

After snuggle time, the two decided to get the group together and let everyone know it is time to go.

"Inuyasha, go get Miroku. Shippo find Sango." Kagome stated.

"Of Course Kagome!" Shippo stated and scampered off to find Sango.

"Feh." Came from Inuyasha, and he jumped off to look for Miroku.

"Keade, it is going to be a long trip." Kagome stated to the elder Miko.

"Ye will be with ye friends Kagome. They will watch your back." Replied the elder Miko.

"I know, but Inuyasha is the one I am worried about." Kagome stated in an unsure way.

"Ye are now the Alpha, Kagome. Remind him of that. And ye be fine." Keade replied.

Kagome sighed as she thought to herself, 'I know I had the training and all, but I am still the same Kagome everyone knows. I am just a little stronger now...different...'

"Kagome, here is some calming tea for ye." Keade offered her some tea, in which Kagome accepted with appreciation.

As soon as Kagome finished her calming tea, everyone had came back.

"Well, what are we doing now Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, he is a bit sour from his defeat.

"Well Inu, we are going east. There is a matter of a certain wolf I need to confront. Like you, I need him to submit or go away. You are still apart of this pack Inu. You are not leaving it yet. Your rank is Omega. Can you handle that?" Kagome spoke with some authority.

"Feh, I have not choice but to follow you now Kagome. I can handle that." He replied gruffly.

"Now, I will say this, Shippo. As I have told you I had training in my time. There is something I was wondering." Kagome asked the young fox.

"Like what Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"I was wondering if you would want to be Officially adopted." Kagome stated with a smile.

"You mean, that-that you would be my mama?" Shippo asked while bouncing with some excitement.

"Yep, I found a book on my shine on this, Official adoption of a demon and Miko. It says that the two must know each other for along time. And had both agree to this. Otherwise this would not work." Kagome continued.

"You will also need two witnesses from both races. One of demon decent and one of Monk or Miko decent." Miroku stated.

"Would you be one of the witnesses? Miroku? And Keade would you do the honors, of being the official?" Kagome asked.

"I be honored Kagome." Keade stated with a smile.

"What about the demon? Can Inuyasha be witness?" Shippo asked.

"I can't Shippo, I am only half demon. It has to be full demon...I think." Inuyasha stated.

Inuyasha slapped his neck when he felt a particular stinging bite. Floating in a flat form, from his neck was none other than Myoga the flea.

"Myoga!" Everyone greeted the flea demon, who popped back to his normal small form.

"Lady Kagome, I would be honored to be the demon witness." Myoga stated as he bowed.

"Thank you Myoga!" Kagome stated with a smile on her face.

"Your welcome Lady Kagome." The old flea stated back.

"So, Kagome...what do we do or what do you need?" Sango asked, even though she already knew.

"Well.." Kagome started as she dug through her back pack.

"I already have what we need..well most of it." Kagome stated as she brought out a odd jar of mixed herbs and leafs, and a very old book.

"We need the blessing, and a few other things." Kagome continued, as she set out the items.

"What are the few other things Kagome?" Shippo asked, with his head slightly tilted.

"Well, if I am reading this right, we will need our blood." Kagome stated as she read where she book marked.

"Ok Keade here is the blessing for the herbs and leafs." Kagome pointed out.

Keade read to herself the blessing, and what she is to do, then precedes to do so.

As Keade chants, she lifts the odd jar, as she does the jar glows a shade of blue then green, the final color pink.

The odd jar is now blessed.

"Now the demon blessing." Keade stated as she set down the jar.

Myoga jumps on top of the jar, and does a demon chant, while Keade hums in the background of his chant.

"I am finished. Now the blood." Myoga stated and stared at Kagome and Shippo.

"Who goes first Kagome?" Shippo asked, looking a bit nervous.

"It says here, that we have to add our blood with the herbs and leaves." Kagome replied as she had reread the small passage from the old book.

Kagome paled a bit and stated, "I did not read this part. After adding our blood, we split the mixture into two separate cups. We, then drink it."

All of them paled, while Myoga shook his small head and stated, "Lady Kagome, the book also stated that a flea demon must mix it. The flea way."

"Right...hmm...it says here that we have to cut our less used palm, in what would be the house insignia..." Kagome read out loud from the book.

"Oh! My house insignia is an orange nine tailed fox!" Shippo stated as he jumped up and down with happiness.

"Orange nine tailed fox?" Sango asked.

"Yep..though I am the last one..." Shippo replied, with some sadness.

"Hmm...Mine is also a fox but not an orange one." Kagome stated.

"Eh?!"

"Well, it is more like, the Shikon jewel. But whats guard it would be a white or a snow fox." Kagome stated, while bringing out her note book that had her house insignia on it.

Kagome's house insignia had the Jewel in the center, the Jewel was pale pink. The fox that guards it, was somewhat larger than the Jewel, and surrounds, like a snowy blanket.

"Wow..." was the statement of everyone.

"It belonged to my dad..." Kagome stated with some sadness.

"Kagome, you alright?" Sango asked, concern laced into her voice.

"Yeah, just remembering my dad, that's all." She replied with a sad smile.

"Shippo, isn't that you should be a lord or something?" Sango asked.

"I am too young to be a lord...My Father's friend has taken over till I am of age." Shippo replied with some bitterness.

"Kagome, we need to finish." Keade reminded everyone.

"Right, Shippo, you use your claw to trace your house insignia...here." Kagome stated as she showed her left hand palm.

"Ok, Kagome!" Shippo stated as he carved his insignia on her palm, the insignia, started to glow.

"Now Shippo, I will do the same to you." Kagome stated, she has a small pocket knife, from home for this. As Kagome carved hers, it started to glow as she finished.

The two, let their blood mix with the blessed herbs and leaves. While this was happening, Myoga, and Keade were chanting the blessing they had used, on the herbs and leaves.

Myoga, then drank the mixture to make it a easier way for it to drink. Myoga then filled two blessed cups for Kagome and Shippo to drink from.

"Ready Shippo? We have to drink it at the same time." Kagome asked, Shippo, holding her cup.

"I am ready Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed, as he too, holding his own.

On a count of three, the two drank, from their respected cups. They two glowed a bright coloring of pink, blue, and green. The group had to turn away, because the brightness was overwhelming.

After the light dimmed down, they dont see Kagome and Shippo.

"Where are they? Where are Kagome and Shippo?!" Sango yelled, as well as Inuyasha.

"It says here they have to get the Kami's permission...they have to speak to the Fox Kami." Miroku read from the book.

"Aye, true." Keade murmured in agreement.

**88888888888888888888888888**

'Where am I?' I thought. Looking around I see a beautiful white marble tower, with green grass and random patches of rainbow colored flowers.

"Wow..." All I could say, the place was beautiful.

"Thank you." Came a soft, caring voice from behind me.

I squeaked, and turned around, I saw in front of me was a giant fox, a White fox, and female.

"Where is Kagome?" I asked, wanting my new mother.

The giant fox chuckled and replied, "Ah the Miko...she is going through a test to see if the Official adoption can be approved."

I growled, "I dont care if you are a Kami I want my MAMA!"

"Now, now, do not worry, she is being tested by my Mate." The giant fox stated.

"I Want. My MAMA." I growled out, unable to control my demon side.

I then feel a soothing aura.

Looking around, and I spotted, a beautiful, flaming orange fox.

"Last time I saw you, I just gave birth to you, Shippo." She stated with a sad smile.

I was confused, "Who are you?"

"I am your birth mother, I had died when you were just born." She stated, softly.

"Oh..." I was curious about her, but I want Kagome.

"Do not worry, my son. Kagome is a wonderful Miko. I believe she is suited to be your new mother." The female stated to reassure me.

"Is Father here?" I asked, wanted to see him.

"Oh Shippo, he is but he is forbidden to see you, at this moment. That is why I am here. He wishes you to know that he was not happy with you with trying to steal the shards. But you made him, and myself very proud of you, for getting the help to avenge him. He also states that if, and I know it will. You will behave and listen to Kagome, when you are Officially adopted by her." The female stated.

"Let Papa know I will." I replied, with a little bit of tears, because I couldn't see my Father, get Kagome as I wanted her.

**8888888888888888888**

"Why are you questioning me more? I told you everything you wanted. Why are you question me more?" I yelled at the Fox Kami.

"I do not care if you want to question me! I want my son SHIPPO!" I growled out in frustration.

"I will ask again. Why are you adopting a demon, Miko?" The Fox Kami asked again, not bothered by my outburst.

I sighed, "I already told you. I love Shippo as my own. I wanted it be official, so if he needs me, I will know. I take care of him, I give him goodies when is being good. He gets punished if he is in trouble. I let him use his demon powers when he needs too. I protect him, when he EXSPECAILLY NEEDS TO BE!" I stated with a bunch of annoyance.

"Enough!" Came a loud, baritone, voice from behind me.

I turned around and there stood, a bright orange fox, a Giant orange fox.

"What is it, orangie." Stated the Fox Kami in his bored tone.

"I said, Enough. My son Shippo is losing his mind over the fact he can't see me. Nor can he see this Miko. She helped my son avenge my death. Instead of leaving him to his devices, she took him in. When she had no obligation to do so. I have seen her help others, and do good deeds, to both demons and humans alike. I believe she should be granted parentage of my son." The giant orange fox stated in agitation, and defending Kagome at the same time.

"You're Shippo's Father aren't you?" I asked.

"I am, I thank you for taking care of him. I also would like for you take care of him more." Shippo's Father replied.

"You approve of this match? The adoption?" The Kami asked with a raise eyebrow.

"I do, not only I approve of it, so does Shippo's birth mother." Shippo's Father stated.

'Whoa...not only Shippo's Father approves so does Shippo's birth mother' I thought to myself.

"I am honored you, Shippo's Father. I will do my best." I stated as I bowed to the giant orange fox.

"Then so be it. Miko hence forth, you are now and forevermore. Mother of Shippo, true heir to the Southern lands." Fox Kami stated as he was still bored.

**8888888888888888888**

"I want my mama..." Shippo mumbled sadly.

"Shippo! Where are you?" Shippo hears a familiar voice call out.

He jumps up in surprise, looking around frantically. Shippo's birth mother, chuckle at his silly search.

"Kagome! I am over here!" Shippo calls out, in desperation, with some tears in his eyes.

Out of nowhere a familiar giant orange fox landed in front of Shippo, and his birth mother. On the back of the giant orange fox was none other than Kagome.

Sliding down, Kagome scoops up Shippo as she lands on the ground, holding tightly.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried out in happiness.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried out in happiness too.

The two held each other for what seemed like a long time, but just mere minutes.

The two orange foxes nuzzled and smiled, "I am happy that you, are very protective of my little baby." stated Shippo's mother.

Being startled, Kagome smiled and replied, "Oh, yes I am. I love Shippo very much. I treat him as my own."

"We have a small gift for you Kagome." Shippo's father stated.

"Oh what?" Kagome asked, as she was curious. Shippo was curious as well but kept silent.

Suddenly, Kagome glowed slightly, the glow was an orange hue. After a few seconds the glow was gone.

Kagome's ebony hair had gained fiery orange streaks, she also gained small fangs. Her ears are now on her head shaped as a fox's, colored as her hair, **(think eevee from pokemon).** Kagome gained nine tails, in the same color as her hair. Her spiritual energies are now super charged, with pure demonic energies.

Kagome is now, am ebony/ orange, nine tailed, Miko/Fox Demoness.

"Kagome you are now a Miko and Fox Demoness hybrid. We give some of our power to you. So that others will know, we have approved the adoption." Shippo's father stated.

Then suddenly, the same glow was on Shippo. As soon as the glow subsided, Shippo was slightly taller, his fur and hair had gained Kagome's ebony color, in stripes. Also his power was slightly boosted with Kagome's spiritual energies. His feet were still the same paws.

"Shippo, we also given you some of Kagome's spiritual energies. So, if any of the other Mikos or Monks wont hurt you with their powers." Shippo's mother stated with a gentle smile.

"Wow..." was Shippo's reply.

"So, now what?" Kagome asked, wondering how to get back to their friends.

Shippo's parents chuckled and to Kagome and Shippo, everything became white.

**8888888888888888888**

"What is taking so long!" Growled an annoyed red-clad half-demon. "Be patient my friend, some Kami are a bit fickle." Stated a purple robed monk, who patted the half-demon.

"I know Miroku, I just want them back, so we can get started on our Jewel hunt!" Inuyasha growled back in annoyance.

Miroku shook his head walked away while stating, "Inuyasha, you know you are not the Alpha anymore. Kagome is, and you must have to wait for her." With that Miroku disappears into Keade's hut.

Inuyasha sighs, "I know Miroku, I know, I just don't like it."

Inuyasha also enter the hut, as soon as he did, the room glowed brightly. Inuyasha, Miroku, and the others had to cover their eyes because the light was very bright.

The light turned down, the group see two, different beings, one is a small demon the other was a demoness.

Inuyasha with his whole growling self demanded, "Who the hell are you!" His hand going for his sword.

Only reply Inuyasha was given, "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha met the floor boards that made a loud thump.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, with an confused expression.

The demoness smiled and replied, "Yep Sango, Shippo and I are back."

"Hi Sango, Miroku, Keade, and Myoga!" Shippo yelled as he jumped up and down with some excitement.

"I will make some tea." Keade stated. "Let me help you Keade!" Shippo exclaimed, as he helped her.

**8888888888888888888**

After explaining everything of what happened with the Kami's to everyone. The sun was setting, by the time they were finished explaining.

"Are we leaving today?" Asked Inuyasha, who is a bit bitter to Kagome.

"No Inuyasha, it has been a very long day and I am very tired. Going through what happened, I would like to rest. Tomorrow we will go, sometime after I wake and have some breakfast." Kagome stated with some authority.

"Also, we have my little one I am worrying about." Kagome continued as she watched Shippo, who started to yawn.

Inuyasha grumbles but went out side to sit in a tree to sulk.

"So, what kind of abilities do you have now Kagome?" Keade asked.

"I do not know yet, but I will find out soon." Kagome replied.

The next morning, the gang said goodbye to Keade, and set off to the East. Kagome in the lead, Shippo slightly behind her, Sango, Miroku, walking beside each other, Kilala who is in her kitten form, on top of Sango's shoulder. Lastly, we have Inuyasha bringing up the rear, with Kagome's monstrosity of a backpack up top his back. Inuyasha's job was to carry it for a while.

The group had finally reached the eastern border.

"Kagome can we stop!?" Inuyasha asked in a strained tone.

"We will here shortly Inuyasha. Just hang on a little more." Kagome replied, as she pulled to a stop.

The reason for the stop was a familiar sand/air tornado rushing up to them.

"Shippo, go over to Sango, Inuyasha, guard my son. I will take care of the wolf." Kagome sternly stated.

As soon as everyone was ready, out came Koga, who was caring Ayame. "Hi Kagome." Came Koga's greeting.

"Hello Koga, Ayame. What do we owe the pleasure." Kagome replied.

"I...I mean we are going to leave for awhile...I-I." Koga started but was interrupted by Ayame, "We have mated, and we are leaving for my home."

Kagome smiled and replied, "Congratulations are in order here. Koga, I am happy that you have mated. I wanted to tell you that I have defeated Inuyasha for being the Alpha. Also, if you had still tried going after me, I would have done the same."

"You beat Mutt-Face? Haha...You got beat by a girl!" Koga started to laugh.

Inuyasha started to growl, "She challenged me, and she won fair and square wolf!"

"Ayame...I give you blessings for your future with Koga. I am sure you two will have strong pups." Kagome stated with a fanged smile.

"So, you officially adopted the kit?" Ayame asked after noticing Kagome's and Shippo's auras.

While Inuyasha and Koga fought, Kagome and Ayame talked for a moment.

"Yes I did, just yesterday. I am still slightly new at my new abilities. I do know I will be dicovering them as we travel." Kagome replied happily.

Ayame smiled and stated, "I do feel sorry for any male to try and kill your kit. The idiots who do will not stand a chance. With you as the mother. I can tell you will be at your full strength soon."

"Full strength? What do you mean?" Kagome asked with some confusion.

"Come over here to the tree I will explain." Ayame stated as she walked to a large tree on the side of the road.

After everyone had got comfortable, Ayame cleared her throat.

"Kagome, I can see auras. You aura is almost at its peek. That means you will be known as a taiyoraki level of power. But you need to be trained for it though." Ayame explained.

"You mean Mama will be strong like my father or Lord Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked with his fox curiosity.

"Almost as strong. Males are usually stronger than the females." Koga stated.

"Ah, so what training do I need?" Kagome asked.

"You need to get in touch with a taiyoraki. Any of them will do. Keep in mind, though they might try to mate with you. Because of your power." Ayame warned.

"Oh hell no, Kagome!" Inuyasha stated being a little worried.

"I have not decided yet Inu, so shut up!" Kagome replied hotly.

"So, who are Available to help me train?" Kagome asked.

"Well, my grandfather for one, but he will only train wolves. Your brother Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru, no matter how much you hate him. Now my mate Koga could, and lastly, there would be the Lord of the south, who is subbing for you son." Ayame stated, she counted them with her fingers.

"Kagome please do not go to the south. The family friend I told you about would kill you anyway. Regardless that you've had adopted me." Shippo stated, with worry in his voice.

"I guess that leaves me with Lord Sesshomaru then." Kagome stated.

"Oh hell no Kagome!" Inuyasha voiced his complaint in his gruff manner.

"Sit Boy." Kagome growled in a threatening tone.

"Inuyasha you have no say anymore! I am Alpha now. You are not! You are omega!" Kagome stated, as she walked up to the inu crater that was made do to the charmed necklace.

Inuyasha groaned, as he got out, he noticed that Kagome was near him.

Kagome growled, and stated, "Be out of line again, Inuyasha, there will be a reckoning you understand!"

Inuyasha gulped when he saw Kagome's beautiful eyes turn a bright crimson.

"Yes Kagome." He mumbled, and move his head to expose his neck in submission.

"**Good puppy." **stated a demonized Kagome. She then turned around and sat where she was, next to Ayame.

"So, We are going West this time?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, Miroku, we will. But first lets have lunch." Kagome replied.

"I will make it, Kagome." Sango offered.

"Thank you Sango." Kagome replied in relief.

"So Kagome, have are you liking being the Alpha?" Koga asked.

"I am not sure yet, I am still new. Though I do like the fact Inu is now, the pack mule. Instead of me...I do not want to let it get to my head though." Kagome replied, truthfully.

Koga nodded, "Yeah that would go to your head a bit. My advise, make many allies as you can. Also make sure your pack is healthy and happy."

"I will Koga...are we still allies?" Kagome questioned.

Koga chuckled and replied, "Of Course Kagome. You have helped my pack when we needed the help with the birds of paradise."

"I agree with Koga, we are allies. I will make sure your pack is known throughout all wolf packs, that you are welcomed. As in a mixed match pack to our wolves." Ayame stated in agreement.

Kagome brightly smiled and replied, "Thank you Koga, Ayame."

After lunch, the two groups separated, one headed North, the other headed West.

After sometime, the little group of Kagome's had reached the border of the Western Lands.

"Kagome, keep your focus, we are about to enter my brother's domain." Inuyasha carefully warned Kagome.

"I know Inu, Thank you." Kagome replied.

The group came upon a clearing, as they enter the Western lands. Standing in the middle of the clearing is none other than Lord Sesshomaru.

"Why are you here little brother?" Lord Sesshomaru asked with iced tone of his, while staring at Inuyasha.

"You will address me, Lord Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is not the Alpha, anymore." Kagome stated to draw Lord Sesshomaru's gaze to her.

"Is that so? Then who is the one who beaten the half-breed?" Lord Sesshomaru asked.

"I did, Lord Sesshomaru, I am Lady Kagome." Kagome replied, with both respect, and aloofness.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: Well there you go! Longer then usual huh?**

**Sesshomaru: Where is my reaction?**

**Me: Next chapter my dear!**

**Kagome: REVIEW!**


End file.
